Siege: Hoth assault
Siege: Hoth Assault (see: Siege ) 'Classes: Imperial (attacking team)' |Health: 100 Shields 100 Speed: 1,00 |Snowtrooper: this member of the infantry is specially trained and equipped for lighting attacks against heavy defences | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 0,75 |Imperial Heavy Weapons Specialist:: This heavy weapons member is slow, but makes it up for it wish sheer firepower | }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Imperial Deomlitionist: The demolitionist is average in combat, but is an expert at laying traps and taking out large objectives | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 50 Speed: 1,25 |Imperial Scout: This scout member is light on equipment, but is an expert marksman who can get to a vantage point quickly and fortify his position with a portable sentry gun. | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Imperial Tech: The tech can break the defences of the enemy by hacking their doors and computer systems, or by a more direct approach with the DEMP2 gun. The tech can also dispense ammo if no ne is near, resupply allies when they are near, and repair certain objects (all via the 'use' key). | }} }} |Health: 50 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Dark Jedi Invader: The dark Jedi is physically weaker than other team members, but uses his speed and stealth abilities to achieve his objectives. | }} | | | | | | }} }} 'Classes: Rebel (defending team)' |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1.00 |Rebel Infantry: This member of the infantry is trained and equipped for defensive combat; laying down tripmines to slow enemy down. | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: Speed: 0,75 |Rebel Heavy Weapons Specialist: This heavy weapons member is slow, but is heavily armed, dealing out great amount of damage. | }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Rebel Demolitionist: The demolitionist is average in combat, but is an expert at laying traps and taking out large objectives. | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 50 Speed: 1,25 |Rebel Sniper: This scout member is an expert marksman who can quickly get in place unseen. | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Rebel Tech: The tech can slow enemy ATST by a direct approach with the DEMP2 gun. The tech can also dispense ammo if no ne is near, resupply allies when they are near, and repair certain objects (all via the 'use' key). | }} }} |Health: 50 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Jedi Guardian: This Jedi has scant offencive or defencive Force powers but is unequaled in the art of combat with the arcane double-bladed lightsaber | | | | | | | | }} }} 'Objectives (for attacking team)' '1. Walk through the main base door with ATST robot' to open it and push oponents back. Rebels' spawn in 2 bunkers and have 2 automatic cannons that can easily destroy AT-ST. Bestly destroy them fast. They also have 2 hand cannons which may be harmfull as well, though this can respawn, so destroying them has no long-term sence. Remember: only AT-ST can open the door! ATST--->door =>>> '2. Open the bridge for the AT-ST to pass and destroy the shield generator.' Your goal is to get to the Bridge Control Room (A) and exend the bridge (by using the control panel in the BCR). You can get there by 3 ways: #Hack door (tech only) #Jump over (sith only) #Destroy rocks in the cave When the bridge is extended you must pass through it with AT-ST and destroy the'Shield Generator(B) '''to be able to pass through the '''Base Doors©' Remember: Only AT-ST fire and the Assault 'e-web '(mobile cannon) can damage the Shield Generator!